BMP-2
The BMP-2 is a Russian Armored Personal Carrier that appears in Call Of Duty 4 Modern Warfare as the first APC to appear in the entire Call Of Duty game franchise. It is common in CoD4. Background The BMP-2 only appears in CoD4 and doesn't appear in MW2 or MW3 since Modern Warfare has evolved 5 years after CoD4. It is a large 8 wheeled armored vehicle that looks very much like a tank. And it behaves very similarly to the BTR-80 as it has the same firing sound and will constantly target players when in sight of them. It can be destroyed with a rocket from an RPG-7 or a C-4 explosive. It can not however, be destroyed with a claymore, grenade, M-203, GP-27, or any other grenade launcher, flash grenade, or any other tactical equipment. They are common through the campaign which is why the player should be cautious. The tips for the BTR-80 apply to all APCs so treat the BMP like a BTR-80. They like all APCs will not fire if the player is next to it, in front of it, or in back of it, but can run over the player if in front or back and might turn to run over the player in on the side. They can't like all APCs or other heavily armored vehicles be destroyed with a regular weapon unless it has armor piercing rounds which no weapon in the entire campaign doesn't even in the two later games MW2 and MW3. They are not found moving or active in any multiplayer map due to all maps having no way for them to maneuver around maps whether they are player controlled or AI controlled. They are driven by Russian ultranationalist forces, but are referred to as AI since the Russians in all three games have no animation or script for entering or exiting any vehicle. They will always target the player if the player is very close and will follow the player sometimes to kill them. They have no turrents, but it is rumored they were used as the model for the BTR-80, but that turned out to be false as they do function just like the aggressive BTR-80 and have a light on top their cannon entrance, but they are smaller while BTR-80s are higher and more aggressive. They only appear green. Defense The BMP-2 only has it's cannon, the ability to run over AI infantry, and crush vehicles as their main defense which leaves them vulnerable to being destroyed and swarmed easily. However, there may be more than one of them and even more should the player avoid ambushes, convoys, and patrols or guard areas. BMPs are less of a threat since they are relatively weak, but will be much or a threat if cornered, trapped, or surrounded, ambushed, or faced in great numbers. BMPs might attempt to catch the player off guard and even flank them if possible which is why staying in one place during a mission where BMPs are common is a bad idea. One should not try to even think about hiding in grass since BMPs can see the player regardless where they are unless in the dark. BMPs will try to drive away if they see a player or AI friendly to the player with an RPG-7 or C-4 detonator in their hand. They will also retreat to a safe area if the player or other throws C-4, throws smoke, or tries to get close to plant C-4 on it. They will also try to run over the player or other from these reasons and may even fire at them. BMPs rarely, but possibly will try to hide when attempting to flank or ambush targets and may try to hide to avoid being destroyed. They can also be destroyed with the Mark 19 on Shock and Awe, but will immediately fire at the player. Mission appearances BMP-2s appear commonly throughout the campaign and can be encountered or just found on The Coup, Shock And Awe, Safehouse, All Ghillied Up, All In, and Game Over. In "The Coup" two of them have desert camouflage, while all others in other missions have woodland camouflage. Tips # When required to hide from some BMP-2s, it is best to avoid hiding in areas too close to them as they will either run over the player or spot the player and attack them. But when hiding without requirement BMPs can still see the player if not in good cover such as grass so don't think about hiding in grass unless you have a ghillie suit which is used to camouflage players and AI by matching colors with the environment depending on the environment. # Shooting at them when not aware of the player's presence can blow the team's cover and result in the player or teams demise because of the player's actions. But if the AI shoot BMPs they may either shoot and kill the AI and not notice the rest of the team or just notice the team and kill everyone. It is advised to stay a distance from AI as some of them accidentally fire at vehicles and get themselves killed and if too close to anyone else including the player get them killed. # BMPs have woodland camouflage which is an army green or brown color and depending on the environment are able to hid in certain areas if dark or the dame color as the BMPs. This makes fooling around dangerous as well as getting lost, being left behind, or even being instructed to split up or stay behind even worse so try to frequently check your surroundings for any strange activities. Also don't move if you hear or see a BMP as BMPs will not spot the player or AI if in good cover. # They become smarter in higher difficulties and will immediately shoot and kill the player and pay less attention to any AI regardless of their actions. So stay close to AI with RPGs as the BMPs will respond to RPG fire and try to kill the shooter before trying to kill the player. # Shooting, throwing or planting non effective equipment, and stabbing them will just aggravate them and make them more aggressive and responsive to the player. And they may become very violent and try to kill the player any way possible until the player is dead so avoid using non effective weapons and equipment. # Not all guns will decimate everything. Heavily armored vehicles have strong body coverings that act as bullet proof vests making any bullet firing weapons except .50 cal sniper rifles with FMJ or and armor piercing rounds or .50 cal machine guns useful, but the only weapon in CoD4 capable of piercing heavily armored vehicles is the Barrett M82 50 caliber sniper rifle which is only in the level "One Shot One Kill" and is not able to be picked up and swapped for another weapon sadly.